When you can get the milk for free
by Richtig88Kitsune
Summary: Hatsuharu has finally told Yuki his two biggest secrets: 1 That he is gay, and 2 That he is in love with Yuki... He is pleasantly surprised to discover that his new lover feels the same way... YAOI! Co-written by WG-17. Read please! Forgive my english!


_**This story is for the Anime/Manga; Fruits Basket… These characters are not mine, They are Natsuki Takaya's. Many thanks to Wind-Goddess17 for helping to translate parts of this, and for teasing me until I wrote. (Zitron-Warnung) Tr. Lemon warning… rating is M; This is yaoi! Do not like? Do not read! Haruki… Haru seme… (So cute!) If it is liked, I may write more chapters...**_

…_**When you can get the milk for free:**_

_Haru-chan's PoV:_

_I am not sure if I should open my eyes, because I think that this day is only a precious dream. For so long, I hoped and prayed for him to love me back with the same passion that I feel for him. Oh, so much like reality, like being awake… The throbbing of my excited heart begins to speed up. My Yuki… it sounds so right, almost as holy as a psalm. Very gently, I feel his lips touch mine, again, moving then, up my cheek, and finally I toss fitfully, as his tongue traces my ear lobe. I decide at last to open my eyes, to look at my beautiful one. The last orange rays of the summer sun reach through the window, striking his pale arms and well-built chest, lending to them a wondrous golden color. It forms him as if he were metal, cold and shining with inhuman glory. I can't catch my breath as I stare… and he knows that._

_He moves so that he is able to look straight down at me as I lie on his futon; His violet eyes fill with his smile. He kneels between my legs, and runs his fingertips along the seams of my shorts. He knows I can feel it, as I shudder and reach for his lips. His hands wander until they are resting on the clasp and zipper. My breathing is becoming more laboured and my member senses and all but cries out for his touch. Slowly, cruelly, he takes apart the clasp and the zipper. He easily lifts _

_me a little up, so he can remove the shorts, revealing a fast growing lump inside of my underwear. _

_He smiles his smile at me. The smile that says clearly:_

_"You are mine.". _

_Then my eyes shut suddenly as I feel his caress… what I had waited for! Slowly he moves up and over my tip with only the smallest of his fingers… Oh, what perfect agony! My hands move to his hips, and I can feel the hotness coming from his shaft… I reach for the boutton on his pants, wanting to tease him back for being so mean. I receive a tremor as a reward, he is even more eager now… _

_His head lowers and I turn mine to one side, to allow him to bite at my neck and shoulders… I smile widely as I take my leg and startle him by rubbing his thighs in a rythym. He exhales and groans quietly against my throat, shifting against my fully swelled shaft. I gasp… at how good it feels. I push myself towards him to try to encourage more of the same activity. He is very pleased to help._

_He rests his member just next to my own and begins to push towards me, slowly and softly for now. I want him to take me now, I have no patience left for this laziness… I lift him up and move him with more speed. He just smiles again at me and slowly moves his shaft around mine causing me to cry out. _

"_Please, I need you! Now! Please!"_

_I am begging now, and tears come into my eyes. My hands grip his shoulders like a vice… He begins to answer my desperate prayer. My Yuki takes hold of me and begins to push against me. As we look into each other's eyes, I hesitate and ride out the happy rush for a moment… Almost immediately, he begins again, speeding his thrusts a bit at a time. We are both as hard as it is possible, and my only thought runs through my mind, repeating:_

"_Come on! I want you so much!"_

_Like he read my mind, he speed up yet again. I can feel myself aching to let it go… I cry out again, half-gasp half-scream…! I feel him shivering over me, he is so close; just as close as I am to Paradise! I feel a warm fluid over my legs, and I shake with ecstacy and release. He pants, as he smiles so tenderly at me. He leans down towards me again, and completely exhausted, we share with each other… one more precious kiss._


End file.
